A Goofy Romance
by princesspeach102
Summary: Goofy graduates from College and is happy to be with his girlfriend Sylvia Marpole. After being together for a while Goofy wants to take things to the next level. Before anything could happen Clarabelle Cow Goofy's ex appears and is shocked that he has moved on. what kind of things will happen when Clarabelle is around? Read and find out. I don't own any Disney Characters.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Celebration

The College graduates all over the university were celebrating graduation day with their friends, families and the special somebody in their lives. Maximillian Goof or Max as he prefers to be called was very proud of his father Goofy for graduating. After Goofy told Max that he got a job on the campus so they can be close at first Max was confused because he thought his dad was getting a job somewhere else. But he got over it and said to himself as he father drove off with his girlfriend Sylvia Marpole the College librarian, "He is so goofy." Sylvia and Goofy decided to have a romantic date to celebrate Goofy graduating from College by having a picnic and taking a walk on the beach. Sylvia and Goofy set up the picnic area for where they wanted to have their romantic picnic for two. "Oh Goofy this is so wonderful. I'm so proud of you for graduating College" Sylvia said to Goofy and he replied, "Thanks Sylvia that means a lot to me. I couldn't have done it without you. You helped me bring my grades up after I messed up on my midterms and I was really happy and relieved that you forgave me after I didn't call to tell you I wasn't coming to dinner that night after I did well in the X games." "Well that's in the past and you and I can just enjoy the present and the future together. Now let's start eating. I can't wait to try one of your sandwiches you made" Sylvia said as Goofy opened up the picnic basket and handed Sylvia a balcony sandwich. "I must say Goofy you really know how to make a great balcony sandwich." "Gawrsh Sylvia thanks" replied Goofy while eating.

After they finish their food Goofy and Sylvia took a romantic walk on the beach. They held hands as the happy couple walked along the shore line and looked at the sunset. "This sunset is beautiful" said Sylvia. "Not as beautiful as you are" stated Goofy as he wrapped his arms around Sylvia. As the happy couple smiled and looked into each other's eyes they started kissing. As Sylvia and Goofy were making out Goofy picked Sylvia up in arms without breaking their kiss as he carried her under a palm tree and sat down. The two of them were making out for a little while longer before they realize it was dark outside. "Whoops I guess the two of us lost track of the time" Sylvia said as she looked at her watch. "That we have. Let's go" replied Goofy as they got back into the car and drove home for the night.

Author's Note: Hi everyone here is the 1st chapter of this fan fiction I like to call A Goofy Romance. It takes place after An Extremely Goofy Movie squeal to A Goofy Movie. As I continue to watch this story I plan on including some of the other characters from An Extremely Goofy movie and some other familiar Disney characters as well. I hope you all like what I wrote so far. Please stay tune for my next update. Peace out from Princesspeach102!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 An unexpected visitor from Goofy's past

Goofy and Sylvia became closer after they shared a passionate kiss under the palm tree on the beach. Whenever they saw each other Sylvia couldn't help but jump into Goofy's arms which Goofy didn't mind. After being together for two years Goofy couldn't think of anyone he would want to be with other than Sylvia. One day while Sylvia was attending a meeting Goofy met up with Max for a father son lunch. He wanted to talk to Max about something important. "Hey dad how are you?" Max said as he greeted Goofy when they met up at the local diner. "I'm fine Max I need to talk to you about something while we're having lunch" Goofy told Max as they sat down and placed their order. "Ok dad shoot what do you want to talk to me about?" Max asked his father. "Well Max as you know Sylvia and I have been together for a while now and just like you she means the world to me and I believe I want to take further. I haven't been this happy with a woman in a very long time and I was wondering…." Goofy was saying when Max cut him off and said, "I know what you want to say and I think you should follow your heart. If you really believe Ms. Marpole is the one then go for it. She is a real nice lady and I like her for you." "Thanks Max that means a lot to me" said Goofy before their lunch came. After they were done eating Max met up with his friends P.J. and Bobby to go to their next class. Max told his friends about what his dad was planning to do and they were happy for his dad.

Later on that day Goofy was getting ready to pick up Sylvia from work to take her out for a romantic dinner. It was their anniversary and Goofy wanted tonight to be perfect because he wanted to ask Sylvia something. "Oh Goofy you look handsome as always" Sylvia told him when she saw her boyfriend. "Thanks and you get more beautiful every time I look into your eyes" replied Goofy making Sylvia blush. Goofy and Sylvia headed to the same restaurant where they had their first date after they first met at the College library. "I remember this restaurant is where we had our first date. This is a great place to celebrate our anniversary and I got you a little something" Sylvia told Goofy as she handed him a rare collectible from the 70's. "Is this really a vintage peace sign necklace?! I've been looking for one of these forever thank you. I got you something too" Goofy said as she gave Sylvia her gift. "OMG this bracelet matches my mood ring. Thank you Goofy I love it!" Sylvia told Goofy. "I'm glad you like it. I thought it would be perfect. Also there is something I want to say to you" Goofy told Sylvia as he held the hand of the woman he loves dearly. "What do you want to say?" Sylvia asked. "Before I met you for a long time I've always believe there was something missing in my life. Sure I've always had my friends and my family especially my son Maxie but after I lost my wife when my son was just a baby I thought finding true love was never going to happen to me again but I was proven wrong when I first met you. I love you Sylvia from the bottom of my heart" said Goofy. "I love you too Goofy. You make me so happy and every time I see you my heart sings with joy" stated Sylvia.

"I'm glad to hear you say that because there is something else I want to say" Goofy told his girlfriend and before Goofy could say what he wanted to say there was a crowd of people at the entrance of the restaurant because a famous person entered and wanted to have a nice dinner. "I wonder who is the famous person coming in?" Goofy and Sylvia both wondered when all of a sudden Goofy recognize the woman. "Sylvia I think we should go right now" Goofy nervously said as he and Sylvia tried to leave without being noticed. However that plan failed because the woman saw Goofy and called out to him, "Goofy is that really you?!" said the woman who spotted him. "Goofy who is this woman and how does she know you?" Sylvia questioned. "Um Sylvia this is Clarabelle Cow. She is an old friend" replied Goofy. "Old friend my hoof. Goofy and I were once a couple. Goofy just too shy to admit it and it's understandable. I'm guessing you're his new lady friend" Clarabelle said to Sylvia. At first Sylvia was shocked that Clarabelle and Goofy used to date and then she realized where she heard that name from. "Wait Clarabelle Cow as in the gossip reporter from Word on The Street?" Sylvia asked. "That's right the one and only" answered Clarabelle as she felt flattered that Sylvia recognize her from her show. "Wow Clarabelle it's….. nice to see that you're doing well. Sylvia and I have to be going now. See you around. Come on Sylvia we need to go" Goofy exclaimed as he took Sylvia by the hand and left the restaurant. The drive home was quiet and Sylvia was really concerned about her boyfriend. "Goofy talk to me. Is what Clarabelle said true? Did you two used to be boyfriend and girlfriend? It's ok if you dated someone before we met" said Sylvia who was very concern that Goofy hadn't said anything for a while. When Goofy finally spoke he said, "Clarabelle and I were once in a relationship but she broke my heart. After that I've done my best to move on with my life and forget about what happened."

"I'm sorry to hear how broken hearted you were after Clarabelle broke up with you. If you ever want to talk I'm here for you. Remember Goofy I love you and I'm here for you" said Sylvia before she gave Goofy a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks Sylvia that means a lot and I love you too" Goofy told her before he went home for the night.

Author's Note: Since I decided that I wanted to add Clarabelle Cow to be part of my story I chose to make her a gossip reporter. I got the idea from the show House of Mouse where Clarabelle was always telling everyone gossip and she always said word on the street before sharing what kind of gossip she heard. In my fan fiction I thought Clarabelle should have her own show called Word on the Street. I bet you're wondering what is going to happen next? Well you're going to have to wait until my next update. Peace out from Princesspeach102!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Sylvia learns about the break up

A few short days went by and Sylvia was still concern for her boyfriend Goofy. She had no idea that Goofy used to be a relationship with the famous gossip reporter. One morning Sylvia invited Goofy over for a nice brunch at her place to try to cheer up Goofy and maybe find out what happened. "Good morning Sylvia these are for you" Goofy said as he gave her flowers. "Thank you Goofy they're beautiful" said Sylvia as she put the flowers in water. "For brunch I made your favorite. I know you weren't happy to see your ex-girlfriend Clarabelle so I wanted to cheer you up." "Thank you Sylvia it was really sweet of you" replied Goofy as he and Sylvia started eating. "Goofy I know it's a sore subject for you but what happened between you and Clarabelle and how come you never told me about her?" Sylvia asked. Goofy knew he couldn't keep it a secret forever about his past relationship with Clarabelle so he decided to tell Sylvia the truth. "The reason why I never mentioned Clarabelle because our break up didn't go well. Clarabelle and my late wife were best friends. When I lost my wife it broke Clarabelle's heart as much as my own. We even became really good friends but one day Clarabelle and I realized that we started to have feeling for each other romantically after all the time we hung out. We told each other our true feelings and became a couple. While we were together Clarabelle was in school to become a reporter and I was real proud of her because it was her dream. After Clarabelle graduated she landed a job as a reporter for the local news. As time went on Clarabelle wanted to be more than a reporter for the local news. She wanted to be one of those gossip reporters like the ones in New York or California that does reports about them famous people and mentions anything embarrassing about them. I did love Clarabelle so much that one night I wanted to ask her to marry me on the same night she wanted to tell me some good news. Clarabelle told me she finally got her dream job and I was happy for her. She even said yes when I asked for her hand.

As time went on Clarabelle became really into her job and sometimes I didn't see her a period of time. One night we had an argument about not seeing each other much and the fact that she told me that she was getting her own gossip show in Los Angeles. That was also the night Clarabelle broke up with me because she believed we were drifting apart and that I didn't support her when she finally got her dream job. Clarabelle gave back the ring and moved away. After that I did my best to move on with my life despite my broken heart." After hearing Goofy's story about him and Clarabelle she felt bad about pestering Goofy to tell her about his past relationship with Clarabelle. "I'm sorry that happened to you Goofy and I'm also sorry if I made you uncomfortable by having you tell me your story" Sylvia told Goofy and he replied, "No it's ok. I'm glad I told you. I was just afraid I might lose you if you knew." "Oh my sweet Goofy I love you too much so I doubt you'll ever lose me" Sylvia told him as she kissed his cheek. "Wow let's finish brunch and enjoy the rest of the day together" said Goofy as he and Sylvia ate their food. The happy couple enjoyed a walk in the park and catching a movie. After his time with Sylvia Goofy went home with a smile on his face and in his heart knowing that Sylvia knew the truth.

Later on that day Goofy remembered that there was still something he wanted to tell Sylvia that he didn't get the chance to the other night after what happened. Before he could call Sylvia Goofy heard a knock on the front door. "I wonder who could it be?" Goofy thought to himself as he went to answer it. "Clarabelle what are you doing here?" Goofy questioned. "I wanted to come by and say that I'm sorry for spoiling your date with that girl you were with. I had no intention of doing that. I didn't even think I would see you there. It's nice that you were able to move on after what happened between us and to be honest I blame myself. If only I tried to be a better girlfriend/fiancé to you then maybe thing would be different" said Clarabelle. "It was a long time ago and we all learn from our mistakes. The best thing to do is try not to let it happen again especially when it comes to being happy with somebody special" Goofy pointed out. "Thanks Goofy I needed to hear that so I was hoping that maybe we can try being good friends again. I miss our friendship very much" requested Clarabelle. "Sure why not. We were friends before we became a couple so let's be friends again" Goofy replied as he and Clarabelle shook hands. "Wonderful and one of these days you, me and your girlfriend should hang out whenever we're not busy since I'm going to be in town for a while" suggested Clarabelle. "That sounds like fun. I'll ask Sylvia if she is up for it" Goofy told Clarabelle before she left.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Goofy and Sylvia's outing with Clarabelle

The next day Goofy called Sylvia and told her about Clarabelle's visit. "Are you serious Goofy she actually apologize to you for what happened between you two?" Sylvia asked. "That's right. Clarabelle also feels bad about interrupting our date the other night and wants to make it up to us" Goofy answered. "She wants the three of us to go on an outing with her because Clarabelle wants me and her to be friends again and maybe she wants to be your friend too." "I don't know if that's such a good idea Goofy. She is your ex after all and I hate the fact that Clarabelle loved her job more than you which was the cause of your break up" Sylvia pointed out. "Everybody deserves another chance and that includes Clarabelle. Give her that chance for me?" Goofy requested. "For you my sweet Goofy anything" said Sylvia. "Thanks you're the best. I'll let Clarabelle know you're on board" stated Goofy before he hung up. After Sylvia put the phone down she started to have a lot of serious doubts about Goofy's ex and her intentions. However she was going to go along with it for now. Goofy called Clarabelle and told her Sylvia was on board for a fun outing. "That's wonderful news. Let's meet up later and as the kids say hangout" said Clarabelle. "Sounds like a groovy plan" replied Goofy. Later on that day Goofy picked up Sylvia and they met up with Clarabelle. "Wonderful the both of you made it" Clarabelle said as she greeted them both. "Let's enjoy a nice walk through this beautiful park together." As the three of them were walking through the park Sylvia couldn't help but noticed the way Clarabelle was looking at Goofy and she didn't like it one bit. "So Sylvia tell me how did you and Goofy meet?" Clarabelle asked out of the blue.

"I met Goofy at my job. You see I'm a librarian at University where Goofy attended. He graduated two years ago which is also how long we've been together. His son Max brought him over to my desk to apply for a library card and the two of us realized how much we have in common such as our love of 70's memorabilia. We even went dancing for our first date and that night we felt a connection" Sylvia told Clarabelle. "Aww that's nice" said Clarabelle. "So Goofy how is Max?" "My son is doing just fine. Here is a picture of him" answered Goofy as he pulled out his wallet with a picture of himself and Max from Goofy's graduation day. "I can't believe how much your son has grown. He has become such a handsome man just like his father" winked Clarabelle. "Aww Clarabelle you're making me blush" chuckled Goofy. As Goofy and Clarabelle talked for a bit Sylvia didn't like the way Clarabelle was looking at Goofy with what she come to believe was a feeling of lust for Goofy. "Clarabelle how long are you in town for?" asked Sylvia. "I'll be in town for three weeks because I'm thinking about taking a job here as field reporter. If I do get it I'll move back to town" answered Clarabelle. "What about your show Word on the Street? I thought it was your dream job" Goofy stated. "It was and I admit being a gossip reporter was fun and all but a lot of the time my reports have gotten me into some trouble with certain celebrities that made a lot of complaints. Also let's just say I made some bad choices that I regret to this day" stated Clarabelle.

"Well Clarabelle we all learn our mistakes and the best thing to do is to move forward with our lives and try not to make the same mistakes again" Goofy pointed out making Clarabelle smile and she replied, "I couldn't agree with you more." "Well this has been….nice but Goofy and I have to be going. I need to take care of some things and I need Goofy's help. Please excuse us Clarabelle" exclaimed Sylvia as she took Goofy by the hand and left. "Well it was nice meeting you Sylvia" Clarabelle said as Sylvia and Goofy left the park together. As soon as Goofy and Sylvia were out of Clarabelle's sight Goofy asked, "Why the rush Sylvia? Is what you need my help with really that urgent?" "Actually Goofy I don't have anything to do that I need your help with at all. I just made that up because I wanted to talk to you alone about your ex fiancé. I don't like the way she was looking at you. I highly believe Clarabelle still has feelings for you and wants you back even though we're together. She may be up to something" Sylvia said. It took Goofy a moment to process what Sylvia just said, took Sylvia by her hand and said, "You're the only woman that I want. Any romantic feelings I ever had for Clarabelle are in the past. I love only you and I hope that you trust me." After Goofy said that Sylvia kissed him which made Goofy happy as he kissed her back. Unknowing to the couple Clarabelle was watching them from behind a tree and staring at them with jealously in her heart because she wanted something that Sylvia has or someone.

Author's Note: Oh man looks like Clarabelle may be up to something and Sylvia knows it unlike Goofy. What do you think Clarabelle is planning to do? I would love to hear some ideas that you my fans have. Who knows maybe your ideas will make me write something interesting for this story. Please stay tune for my next update. Peace out from Princesspeach102!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 A shocking surprise for Goofy

A short time had passed since Goofy, Sylvia and Clarabelle had their outing. Goofy really believed that Clarabelle was sorry for their break up and wanted to be good friends not just with him but with Sylvia as well. However Sylvia was still very suspicious of Clarabelle. She didn't trust the gossip cow reporter as far as she could throw her. But at the same time Sylvia trusted Goofy's judgement and loved how her boyfriend had a big heart. As each day passed Goofy and Sylvia fell more in love with each other than ever before. As for Clarabelle she had come to realize that she was still very much in love with Goofy and regretted choosing her career over the man she wanted to marry all those years ago. One night Clarabelle was in her room at the hotel she was staying at thinking about Goofy as she remembered the day she ended things with her ex fiancé.

 **Flashback**

"Goofy I have wonderful news!" Clarabelle said. "What is your wonderful news my darling bride to be?" Goofy questioned. "I got a call from the producers I interviewed with and I've been offered my dream job. I'm going to be a gossip reporter!" Clarabelle answered excitedly. "That's wonderful Clarabelle that you got your dream job in town. Hopefully we can finally start planning our wedding unless you want to elope?" said Goofy. "Actually Goofy there is something I need to tell you. The job is in Los Angeles and I'm going to take it. This job is what I wanted for so long. I'm going to get my own show and they said I can name it whatever I want. I plan on calling it Word on the Street" Clarabelle told Goofy which shocked him and he asked, "You're moving away? We're engaged and we're supposed to planning our wedding. What about us?" "I haven't forgotten about us. I want you to come with me. Think about it you, me and Max can start a whole new life out of this little town of Spoonerville Ohio. Once my new show becomes popular we can get married and be a happy family" stated Clarabelle. Goofy thought about what Clarabelle said for a moment and told her, "Clarabelle I love you but this town is our home. We both lived here all of our lives, all of our friends and family are here. Plus Maxie just started middle school. I can't just transfer him to another school at the beginning of the school year. Wouldn't be nice to I don't know take that other job offer you were given to be the top reporter for Spoonerville News? They really liked you a lot."

Clarabelle became mad at what Goofy said and told him, "I don't want to be some small town reporter. My dream has always been to a big time reporter in the big City. I promise myself that I wouldn't allow anything to get in my way of my dreams." "Am I in the way of your dreams? Because from what you just said I feel like I'm just an obstacle that you want out of your way" said Goofy. "Goofy you're not an obstacle. I love you and I really want to marry you but this is my dream we're talking about and if you can't understand that then it's over between us" Clarabelle said with tears in her eyes as she gave back the ring and walked away from the man she was going to marry.

 **End of Flashback**

Large tears rolled down Clarabelle's face as she replayed that day over and over again in her head. She thought Goofy would still be single and wanted to make things right with him. But when she found out that Goofy got a new girlfriend it made her upset and very jealous. Then Clarabelle decided she wanted to do something about it and started to come up with a plan.

On a lovely sunny afternoon Sylvia met up with Goofy to have lunch together since they both had the same lunch breaks from work. "Goofy you have a bit of mustard on your face" Sylvia pointed out" "Where?" Goofy asked. "Right here" answered Sylvia as she dabbed a little bit of mustard on Goofy's nose making him chuckle. "Very funny come here" Goofy said as he pulled Sylvia in for a great big hug. "I'll see you later Goofy" Sylvia said to Goofy as their lunch break was just about over and they both had to get back to work. While Goofy was finishing up some paperwork the campus mail carrier came by with an envelope and said, "I got a letter here for a Mr. George G. Goof." "That's me but call me Goofy. Most people do" Goofy said to the mail carrier as he received the envelope. Goofy opened the envelope and read the letter to himself,

"To Goofy,

I know we didn't work out but I'm so glad that you and I are friends again. To celebrate our renewed friendship I would like to invite you to this delightful outdoor café near the hotel where I'm staying at. The address is in this letter. I look forward to seeing you that way we can chat.

From your friend,

Clarabelle."

"Aww that's so nice of Clarabelle to invite me to this café" Goofy said to himself as he texted Clarabelle saying that he got her letter and was accepting her invitation to join her at the café. Goofy left the letter on his desk and went to meet up with Clarabelle. "Hi Goofy I'm so glad that you were able to come. Please sit down" Clarabelle greeted Goofy as she offered him a chair. "Now Clarabelle it wouldn't be gentlemen like of me if I didn't pull up a chair for you that way you can sit down first" Goofy stated as he pulled out a chair for Clarabelle that way she could sit down first. "Thank you Goofy and to this day you're still the gentlemen I've known from way back when. You'll enjoy the pastries and other delightful things they have here" Clarabelle pointed out as the two of them placed their orders. A few minutes later Clarabelle and Goofy's orders came which was finger sandwiches and sparkling apple juice. While the two of them were eating Clarabelle kept thinking about what she was going to say and also looking at a certain direction. "Goofy can I ask you something?" asked Clarabelle. "Of course we're friends what do you want to ask me?" replied Goofy. "For a long time I've made choices that weren't the best and I was wondering do you believe in second chances?" Clarabelle asked. "Sure I do. I gave you a 2nd for us to become friends again and I remember one time during my year in College that I forgot to call Sylvia that I wasn't going to make it for one of our dinner dates after I lost my focus resulting in Max and I drifting apart and flunking my midterms. I felt like giving up but then I realize giving up wasn't the right way to go so I apologize to Sylvia and Max and I made up as well. I regain my focus and I was able to reach for my goals" Goofy said to Clarabelle.

"That's great but do you also believe in 2nd chances at love?" Clarabelle questioned. "I know you're trying to say Clarabelle and I couldn't be happier" Goofy answered. "You do?! Oh Goofy I'm so happy to hear you say that" Clarabelle happily said. "Thanks and I knew it would happen for you. So who's the lucky man?" Goofy asked thinking that Clarabelle has finally found love. "Excuse me? What lucky man?" Clarabelle asked. "The lucky man that has won your heart of course" replied Goofy. Clarabelle couldn't believe how oblivious Goofy was, reached across the table and kissed Goofy on the lips. Goofy couldn't believe that Clarabelle just kissed him like that. Also for a moment there was a quick flash of light that got in Goofy's eyes but was unsure where it came from. "What are you doing?!" Goofy questioned as he quickly broke the kiss and looked at Clarabelle with a shock expression. "I still love you Goofy and I regret breaking up with you. I should have taken that other job and married you years ago. I never stopped thinking about you while I was in California. I want a 2nd chance with you" Clarabelle flat out told him. "Absolutely NOT! You broke up with me and that really hurt. I've move with my life and I'm in love with Sylvia. She is my girlfriend now and I want to take things to the next level with her. I'm sorry Clarabelle but I'm never getting back together with you ever. You need to move on with your life which apparently after all of these years you haven't and you're the one that broke up with me!" Goofy told Clarabelle who he was really mad at before he walked away.

Clarabelle wasn't too happy that Goofy turned her down flat. "I can't believe Goofy would choose that Sylvia woman over me. What does she have that I don't besides Goofy obviously?" Clarabelle asked herself. She also thought about what Goofy said about taking things to the next level with Sylvia and knew what he meant. All of a sudden a man came up to Clarabelle and she knew who he was as she asked him, "Did you get it?" "Yeah I got it and it's a good one too" answer the man as he handed something to Clarabelle. "I believe I can use this for things to go my way" stated Clarabelle as she headed back to her hotel room to complete the next part of her plan.

Author's Note: I bet a lot of you weren't expecting that or were you? The idea just came to me. So much drama in this chapter and there is more to come. What do you think will happen next? Stay tune and find out. Peace out from Princesspeach102!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Sylvia finds out

For the next couple of days after Goofy not only was kissed by Clarabelle but learned that his ex-fiancé still loved him he was confused and had no idea of how to tell Sylvia. "What am I going to do? Clarabelle still loves me but I don't love her and I didn't like it when she kissed me out of nowhere. I haven't told Sylvia about what happened and if she finds out through who knows what way I'm in big trouble and I could lose the love of my life!" Goofy panicked to himself. All of a sudden Goofy got a text message that made him jump from his chair in fright but calmed down when he realized it was just his phone. "Oh it's a message from Sylvia. I wonder what it said?" Goofy asked himself as he read Sylvia's message, "Hi sweetie want to have dinner at my place tonight? I'm making your favorite!" Goofy smiled at Sylvia's text and replied that he would be joining her tonight. "Tonight I'm going to tell Sylvia the truth. I hate myself for keeping this secret from her especially since I haven't asked her that one important question and I want to do it tonight!" Goofy declared as he decided it was time to be brave. With that said Goofy was able to continue his work. While Goofy was working Sylvia was stocking some books on the shelf when the mail carrier came by and dropped off Sylvia's mail in her office mailbox. "I wonder what I got in the mail today" Sylvia thought to herself as sorted through her mail. All of a sudden Sylvia found a large envelope with her name on it but no return address. "I wonder who this is from?" Sylvia asked herself as she opened the envelope.

As soon as Sylvia pulled out what was inside she gasped in horror at what she saw and couldn't believe it. "It can't be!" Sylvia said to herself as she looked at a photo of Goofy and Clarabelle kissing in a Café. Then Sylvia got up from her desk and tears started coming down from her face. "I have to confront Goofy about this!" Since Sylvia was done for the day putting books back on the shelves and making sure everything else in the library was in order she went straight home and waited for Goofy to come over. "Ok I can do this. I'm going to tell Sylvia everything and let her know Clarabelle means nothing to me anymore. Hopefully she'll understand and I can finally ask her that important question that I've been wanting to ask her for a while" Goofy told himself as he held a bouquet of flowers and a small item in his pocket. When Goofy arrived at Sylvia's house he was surprised that all of the lights were turned off through her window. Goofy rang her doorbell and was surprised the door was already opened when he turned the knob. "Sylvia it's me Goofy. Your door was left open which isn't safe. Where are you?" Goofy called out when all of a sudden the lights turned on and Sylvia appeared. "Sylvia what's wrong? And why were all of the lights turned off and the door opened?" Goofy asked his girlfriend who still had tears running down her face since she left work.

Goofy tried to approach Sylvia when she pulled out the photo she got in the mail of Goofy and Clarabelle kissing in the Café. When Goofy saw the photo he stopped in his tracks and had a shocked expression on his face. "Where did you get this?" Goofy asked. "It came in the mail today at work. I can't believe you kissed HER!" screamed Sylvia. "It's not what you think please let me explain. The other day I got a letter from Clarabelle inviting me to this café near the hotel she is staying at because I thought Clarabelle wanted to celebrate becoming friends again. I find out that she is still in love with me and wants to get back together despite the fact that I'm in love with and I don't want her back ever. She even kissed me out of nowhere and I stopped her. This happened a few days ago but I was so scared to tell you because of how you would react. I'm so sorry I should have told you days ago and it was wrong to keep this from you" Goofy told Sylvia as he pleaded for her forgiveness. "Besides how would I react why didn't you tell me days ago about what happened?" Sylvia questioned. "Because I'm afraid to lose you. I love you so much that there has been something I've been wanting to ask you for a while now" Goofy said and before he could speak any further Sylvia stopped him and said, "I need time to think about us. Go home NOW!" Goofy was shocked at what Sylvia said but did as she wished with a heavy heart and a sad look on his face as he was about to cry.

After Goofy left Sylvia was crying even more while trying to figure out things in her head. Before Goofy arrived home he was crying himself because he kept thinking that Sylvia was going to break up with him and he didn't want that to happen. As soon as Goofy approached his house Clarabelle was waiting for him in his front yard. "Clarabelle what are you doing here?" asked Goofy. "I came to apologize for the other day. It was wrong of me to kiss you and to tell you that I still love you even though you moved on with your life. But why are you crying? What's wrong?" Clarabelle said as she noticed tears on Goofy's face. Goofy told Clarabelle what happened including the photo of the two of them kissing. "Are you serious? That's awful! Let's go inside and I'll make you some tea" Clarabelle offered. Goofy gave Clarabelle a little sad smile as he opened the door and went inside first. Unknowing to Goofy Clarabelle was smiling because she believed things were about to go her way.

Author's Note: OMG Sylvia knows about the kiss between Clarabelle and Goofy. I bet most of you figured out who sent the photo to Sylvia. NO SPOILERS PLEASE IN THE COMMENTS! I wonder how things will go down as the story continues? Well I'm the author so I know but I'm not going to tell you ;-P You'll all have to wait until my next update. Peace out from Princesspeach102!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 The truth is revealed

After Goofy and Clarabelle went inside the house Clarabelle went into the kitchen. "You just wait on the couch I'm going to make you a nice cup of tea" Clarabelle told Goofy and he replied, "Thank you that's very nice of you to do that for me." "What are friends for?" stated Clarabelle as she made tea for the both of them. When she was done Clarabelle brought out the two cups of tea to the living room and placed them on the coffee table. "I can't believe somebody would take a picture of us in my stupidest moment and send it to your current girlfriend. That is fucking messed up. Please excuse my French. It really just pisses me off!" Clarabelle said to Goofy as she gave him a tissue to wipe his tears away and blow his nose. "What am I going to do Clarabelle? I love Sylvia so much and now I'm going to lose her forever. I was going to give her this tonight" Goofy cried as he showed Clarabelle who was shocked herself on how beautiful it was and knew Goofy meant business. "There there Goofy it's going to be ok. If things don't work out between you and Sylvia you'll always have me as a friend to come to and if you need anything I have your back" said Clarabelle as she opened up her arms and gave him a big hug which he returned. While Clarabelle was literally being Goofy's shoulder to cry on she felt a bit guilty about what happened but she wasn't about to back out.

Meanwhile back at Sylvia's house Sylvia was crying her eyes out herself because she was really upset about the situation. "I can't believe Goofy and that bitch kissed. I bet he wants to get back together with her because they still love each other" Sylvia thought to herself as she dragged herself into her bedroom, laid down and cried herself to sleep. The next few days the University was close because it was Spring Break. Max had heard from his father about what happened and felt bad for him. "Dad I'm so sorry to hear that. Are you going to be ok? Maybe I shouldn't go on vacation with my friends" Said Max as he offered to cancel his trip. "No Maxie go on vacation with PJ and Bobby. This is your last spring break before the three of you graduate at the end of the semester which I couldn't be prouder. Have fun in Miami for me" said Goofy as he wanted Max not to worry about him. "If you say so dad. Good luck on trying to fix things between you and Sylvia" said Max before he left to meet up with PJ and Bobby. After Max left Goofy sat in his backyard and he still had no clue on how to save his relationship with Sylvia. Ever since that night Sylvia refuse to answer any of Goofy's calls, text messages and emails. She spent a lot of time at home because she was too upset to do anything else. One day while Sylvia was cleaning up her living room she heard a knock on her door. "I hope that isn't Goofy at the door. I don't want to see him" Sylvia thought to herself when she went to answer the door. As soon as Sylvia opened the door there was nobody at the door. "Seriously somebody wanted to play ding dong ditch?!" said Sylvia and before she closed the door Sylvia saw a brown package on her doorstep and hoped that it wasn't filled with dog poop or something gross.

"I wonder what's inside this package?" questioned Sylvia as she opened it and discovered a video tape. Sylvia wondered who left a video tape at her house because once again there was no name or address other than hers. Sylvia put the video in her VCR and began to watch it. What Sylvia saw in the video was incredibly shocking. "That explains so much. I have to find Goofy and tell him" Sylvia exclaimed as she took the video out of her VCR, got into her car and drove to Goofy's house. While Sylvia was on her way Clarabelle came to visit Goofy as she wanted to continue to comfort and win him over. "Here you go Goofy a comfy pillow and some snacks I made just for you" said Clarabelle. "Thanks Clarabelle" Goofy said in a really sad voice because one again Goofy tried calling Sylvia but refuses to answer. "I just I'm going to have to accept the fact that Sylvia and I are over and she wants nothing to do with me." Goofy started crying again after saying that and once again Clarabelle was there with a box of tissues and a hug. "I know this is hard for you to accept it but it does look like you and Sylvia are over. I think it's time for you to move on with your life and I know you prefer if we stood friends but I still feel like there is a spark between us. I got that job I told you about a while ago but I haven't told the station if I'm going to take the job or not. If I do I'll move back to town and maybe you and I can pick up where we left off. It's something for you to think about and you can give me your answer when you have some time to think about it" Clarabelle told Goofy and for a moment he thought about what Clarabelle just said and before he could say anything Goofy and Clarabelle heard a loud banging on the door.

"Who in the world is that?" Goofy wondered as he had no idea who was at his door since he wasn't facing the door. Clarabelle had no idea either until Sylvia showed herself at Goofy's window. Goofy turned around and saw that it was Sylvia outside. "What is she doing here?!" Clarabelle asked. Goofy went to answer the door and as soon as he opened the door Sylvia ran up to Clarabelle and punched her in the face. "YOU BITCH WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR?!" Screamed Clarabelle as she was about to punch Sylvia back. Goofy held Clarabelle back before she could lay a hand on Sylvia. "I don't know what is going on but punching each other isn't going to help. Sylvia why did you hit Clarabelle?" Goofy questioned as he was shocked at what Sylvia did. "Clarabelle hired somebody to take that picture of you two kissing and I got this video tape dropped off at my house showing what happen even after the kiss" answered Sylvia as she showed Goofy and Clarabelle the tape in her hands and popped it into Goofy's VCR. Clarabelle became whiter than a ghost while the video was playing of everything that happened the day she kissed Goofy including the person Clarabelle spoke with that handed her the envelope containing the picture Sylvia got in the mail at work of her kissing Goofy.

"Clarabelle how could you? You actually planned this all along? Why would you do such an awful thing?" Goofy asked as he became very angry with Clarabelle. "You want to know why? Fine I'll tell you. To this day I still regret breaking up with you all those years ago. When I got to Los Angeles I never felt more alone in my life. Sure I had my job and I made a lot of money but breaking up with you was one of the worst mistakes I've ever made. I thought that you would still be single and I wanted you back for so long but when I found out that you hooked up with this boring little book worm I was upset and I was determined to win you back. That was when I decided to put my plan into action" replied Clarabelle which didn't make the situation any better. "HOW DARE YOU INTERFER WITH MY LIFE! AND DON'T YOU DARE INSULT THE WOMAN I LOVE! IT'S OVER BETWEEN US CLARABELLE GET USED TO IT!" Goofy screamed freighting Clarabelle. "I think it would be for the best that you leave right now and never bother us again" stated Sylvia. "Fine I'll leave. You two can have each other for all I care" Clarabelle replied angrily and as Clarabelle she was surprised to see a familiar face and it was her camera man Horace Horsecollar. "Horace what are you doing here?" questioned Clarabelle. "I came to get you because I'm the one who send the video to Ms. Marpole here. What you did was wrong by trying to break up this couple and hiring that photography major from the University to take that picture. That's why I decided to put an end to your plan. Plus Goofy is an old friend of mine from when we were in High School and coincidently I was shooting a video of local cafes for a commercial when I spotted you" answered Horace as he also said his hello's to Goofy.

Clarabelle didn't know what else to do so she left without saying a word. "Horace you saved my relationship. Thank you so much and it's good to see you again" said Goofy. "It's good to see you too and you're very welcome. I found out who that person who took that picture and he told me everything because I saw the whole thing" said Horace as he wished Goofy and Sylvia good luck on mending their relationship and left to take care of things. "Oh Sylvia I'm so sorry…." Goofy began to say when Sylvia cut him off and started kissing him. "I'm sorry too Goofy. I know you would never do anything on purpose to hurt me. I just wish I realized sooner that evil cow was up to no good. I know that you trusted her and didn't want to believe that she could do something this awful" stated Sylvia. Goofy hugged Sylvia with all of his might promising he was never going to let her go ever again. "Goofy that's sweet but you're going to have to let me go because I need air!" Sylvia pointed out as Goofy was holding on to her too tight. "Sorry about that" said Goofy as he let Sylvia go so she could breathe. Sylvia smiled and told Goofy it was ok as the reunited couple sat down on the couch together and started making out.

Author's Note: Wow this chapter was so violent and it had curses in it. That is why I rated this story T for teens. I bet most of you weren't expecting all of this to happen now were you? But if you were thanks for not spoiling it for anyone who had no clue what was going to happen in this chapter. This story isn't over yet and I plan on updating soon. Peace out from Princesspeach102!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 Goofy finally askes Sylvia

As Goofy and Sylvia continued to make out Goofy wanted to put his hand up Sylvia's shirt and feel her chest but he also didn't want to upset his girlfriend. Sylvia must of read Goofy's mind and guided Goofy's hand to where he wanted his hand to go. Goofy was both surprised and pleased as Sylvia became very turned on. Sylvia wanted to touch Goofy as well which she did as she put her hands up Goofy's shirt and touched him lightly. "hahaha Sylvia what you hehehe doing? That tickles!" giggled Goofy. "Sorry Goofy I forgot how ticklish you are. I just like touching you as much you really like touching me" replied Sylvia. "That's ok I haven't laughed or smiled in days after what happened. I hate myself for not telling you what happened. Can you ever forgive me?" Goofy asked. "Of course I forgive you my sweet Goofy I love you" declared Sylvia. "I love you too Sylvia. You're one of the best things that has ever happened to me" replied Goofy making Sylvia very happy to hear. "You know we never got to have dinner on the night I confronted you when Clarabelle was trying to break us up. I was going to make your favorite. If you want I can make you something special here" offered Sylvia. "Thank you but let me take care of the cooking. You always make me amazing dinners. Let me do it for you" Goofy told her. Sylvia took Goofy's offer for him to make dinner as she sat on the couch and waited for Goofy to finish cooking. "Do you need any help?" asked Sylvia. "No I got it. I'm making something extra special for you" answered Goofy as he added something special because Goofy wanted to do the thing he has been wanting to do for a long time. "Dinner is serve my love" Goofy stated as he took Sylvia by the hand and lead her to the dinner table. "For dinner I've made your favorite Spaghetti and Meatballs."

"Goofy this amazing!" Sylvia pointed out as she and Goofy were eating. "I'm glad you like it and I hope you'll save room for dessert because I have cake" said Goofy as he handed Sylvia her slice of cake which was chocolate. "You remember how much I enjoy chocolate cake" smiled Sylvia. "There is something in the cake that you make like very much" said Goofy. Sylvia wondered what he was talking about when all of a sudden Sylvia noticed a ring in the cake and the diamond on the ring was shaped like a tiny little disco ball. "Goofy is this what I think it is?" Sylvia questioned as she started crying happily. Goofy got down on one knee and said, "Yes it is Sylvia. I love you with all my heart. I've been trying to ask you for a long time but things either got in the way and there were times where I got too nervous because I wasn't sure of your answer but I know I must be brave and ask you Sylvia Marpole will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" "Yes Goofy I will marry you" Sylvia answered as she started crying more happy tears while Goofy placed the ring on her finger. "I can't stop crying. I'm so happy and this ring is beautiful and very unique." Goofy was crying happy tears as well and was happy that he finally asked Sylvia for her hand in marriage.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 Goofy and Sylvia plan the wedding

Goofy was so happy that Sylvia said yes and they couldn't wait to tell everyone they knew. When Max and his friends came back from spring break he met up with his father and Goofy told him what happened leading up to the proposal. "I can't believe Clarabelle did that but hey things worked out in the end and congrats to you and Sylvia on your engagement. I know you and my step mom to be will make each other happy" Max told his father. "Thanks son and Maxie I was wondering if you do me the honor of being my best man?" Goofy asked. "Dad are you serious?" replied Max. "Of course who else but my only son" stated Goofy. "Sure Dad I'll be the best man at your wedding" Max told his father as Goofy gave him a hug. "Thanks son now that I got my best man Sylvia and I are going to begin planning the wedding" Goofy pointed out. As the days passed whenever Goofy and Sylvia weren't busy working they met up and made decisions about their wedding. "I love the theme of the wedding that we decided on together. It's going to be groovy" said Sylvia. "Me too and I can't wait until you became Mrs. Goof or if you want I can be Mr. Goofy Marpole" Goofy said making Sylvia smile. "Let's finish planning the wedding first. Then we'll discuss last names another time" stated Sylvia as Goofy and Sylvia continued to plan the wedding.

"The last things we need to do is to pick up our clothes for the wedding and order the cake. But we're picking up our clothes with other people because it's bad luck for the groom to see the dress and the bride before the wedding" stated Sylvia. "That's fine I just can't wait until the day you become my wife." Said Goofy as the soon to be married couple headed to the bakery to try samples of wedding cake to see which one they like best. "OMG all of these cakes are delicious. I don't know how we're going to pick" said Sylvia. "I know right?! Here try this one" Goofy smiled as he dabbed some cake on Sylvia's face. Sylvia couldn't help but giggle as she did the same thing to Goofy. Sylvia tried some of the cake that Goofy dabbed on her face and she really liked. "Goofy this cake tastes amazing. Did you try some of it?" asked Sylvia. "I'm about to right now" answered Goofy as he started kissing Sylvia. When they were done kissing the baker asked them, "Have you decided on which cake you want for your wedding?" "Yes we have" they both said as they told the baker what kind of cake they wanted, how they wanted made and where to deliver it. After taking care of the cake Goofy and Sylvia went in opposite directions to pick up their clothes for the wedding. Both of them couldn't wait until the wedding which was a few weeks after Max's College graduation.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 Goofy and Sylvia shake their groove things

A few weeks after Max and his friends graduate from College as decided Goofy and Sylvia had their wedding. "Dad I can't believe it's finally your wedding day. How do you feel?" Max asked his father. "To be honest son I'm a bit nervous. I wonder if I'll be a good husband for Sylvia" replied Goofy. "Were you this nervous when you married mom?" Max questioned. "I was but I never forgot what your granddad told me. He said, "My boy you're about to marry a woman who loves you with all of her heart. As long as the both of you are living treasure every moment you have with each other." I never forgot those words and I want you to remember them when you find that special someone" Goofy told his son. "Thanks dad I will. Now let's get you married to my new mom" stated Max as the both of them were finished getting ready for the wedding. Max's friend Bobby was the DJ for the wedding and he began playing the music to start the wedding. All of Goofy's friends Mickey, Minnie, Donald, Daisy, PJ and PJ's dad Pete were the many people invited to the wedding along with Goofy's family. Sylvia's family attended the wedding as well along with a few of her friends from the University Library. As soon as Goofy took his place standing at the altar Bobby began playing here comes the bride and Sylvia began walking down the aisle while everyone got up from their seats as they watched their walk down. Goofy and Sylvia couldn't help but smile at each other and in Goofy's mind he couldn't believe how beautiful Sylvia looked.

As soon as Sylvia took her place next to Goofy the minster began speaking, "Hello friends and family of the bride and groom. We are gathered here today as Sylvia Marpole and George G. Goof or Goofy as he is known as joined their hearts together forever." As the minster continued performing the wedding the happy couple continued to smile at each other and hold each other's hands. Then the minster asked, "Do you Goofy take Sylvia Marpole to be your wife? To love and cherish as long as you both shall live?" "I do" said Goofy. "Do you Sylvia Marpole take Goofy to be your husband? To love and cherish as long you both shall live?" The minster asked Sylvia and she answered, "I do." Then the minster concluded the wedding by saying, "By the power invested in me I now pronounced you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride. With that said Goofy and Sylvia kissed for the first time as a married. "Let's give a big hand for Mr. and Mrs. Goof" Bobby said into the microphone while the newlyweds walked down the aisle and into the reception hall. Max went up on the stage and gave his best man speech, "When my dad asked me to be his best man I said yes because my dad has always been there for me and in honor of today I wanted to be there for him. I'm glad that my dad has found Sylvia because they make each other very happy and that's what I always wanted for my dad for him to be happy. Cheers to my dad Goofy and my new mom Sylvia." When Max concluded his speech everyone raised their glasses as they wished the newlyweds many happy years together. After that Bobby started playing the song choice that both Goofy and Sylvia decided on as their first dance as husband and wife. It was none other than shake your groove thing. "I figured my father would pick this" Max smiled to himself as he watched Goofy and Sylvia get on the dance floor and began dancing to shake your groove thing.

" Shake it, shake it

Shake your groove thing, shake your groove thing, yeah, yeah

Show 'em how we do it now

Shake your groove thing, shake your groove thing, yeah, yeah

Show 'em how we do it now, show 'em how we do it now

Let show the world we can dance

Bad enough to strut our stuff

The music gives us a chance

We do more out on the floor

Groovin' loose or heart to heart

We put in motion every single part

Funky sounds wall to wall

We're bumpin' booties, havin' us a ball, y'all

Shake your groove thing, shake your groove thing, yeah, yeah

Show 'em how we do it now

Shake your groove thing, shake your groove thing, yeah, yeah

Show 'em how we do it now

We got the rhythm tonight

All the rest know we're the best

Our shadows crash in the light

Twistin', turnin', we keep burnin'

Shake it high or shake it low

We take our bodies where they wanna go

Feel that beat, never stop

Oh, hold me tight, spin me like a top

Shake your groove thing, shake your groove thing, yeah, yeah

Show 'em how we do it now

Shake your groove thing, shake your groove thing, yeah, yeah

Show 'em how we do it now

There's nothing more that I'd like to do

Than take the floor and dance with you

Keep dancin', let's keep dancin'

Shake it, shake it

Shake it, shake it

Groovin' loose or heart to heart

We put in motion every single part

Funky sounds wall to wall

We're bumpin' booties, havin' us a ball, y'all

Shake your groove thing, shake your groove thing, yeah, yeah

Show 'em how we do it now

Shake your groove thing, shake your groove thing, yeah, yeah

Show 'em how we do it now, yeah

Shake it

Show 'em how we do it now, yeah

Shake it, shake it

Shake it

Doo, doo, doo, whoa

Shake it

Doo, doo, doo, whoa

Shake your groove thing

Shake your groove thing

Show 'em how we do it now, let's get on down

Show 'em how we do it now, show 'em how we do it now, ooh

Ooh

Show 'em how we do it now, shake your groove thing

Shake it, shake it

Shake it, shake it, a bumpin' booty, now

Shake it, shake it

Shake it, shake it, a little freaky now

Shake it, shake it

A shake it, shake it, a do it to it y'all"

While the song was playing everyone got on the dance floor and were shaking their groove things. Later on pictures were taken to remember Goofy and Sylvia's wedding. While Goofy and Sylvia were looking through their wedding gifts and cards Goofy found a card from Clarabelle. "I wonder what Clarabelle wants after all of the trouble she caused" Sylvia stated as she and Goofy remembered how Clarabelle almost wrecked their relationship. When they opened the card they read the message from Clarabelle,

"To Goofy and Sylvia,

I know this is out of the blue that I'm sending you a message on your wedding day. The reason why I'm writing is because I wanted to say I'm deeply and truly sorry for my horrible actions. I know now what I did was unforgivable and I'll understand that if you two will never forgive me. But if you can find it in your hearts to forgive me I would appreciate very much. I didn't take the job as the field reporter. I decided to go back to Los Angeles and continued to do my show Word on The Street but as a more respected reporter. Because of my actions I've gotten some well-deserved help from a therapist. Also Horace and I have been dating for a while because we had a good long talk about how wrong my actions were and that he had always had a secret crush on me. Truthfully I've always found Horace quite charming. Congratulations on your wedding day Mr. and Mrs. Goof. I hope the two of you have a long and happy marriage.

From,

Clarabelle Cow."

"Wow I can't believe Clarabelle apologize for what she did" Goofy stated as Sylvia agreed with him. "I can't believe she and Horace Horsecollar ended up together" replied Sylvia. "So Goofy where are we going for our honeymoon?" "I've been thinking about it for a while and I'm taking you to a romantic collage at Lake Destiny Idaho. It's also the place where my father took me fishing as a boy and where I once tried to attempt to take Max when he was 14 years old as a father son bonding trip but things didn't go as planned" Goofy told Sylvia. "I'm a bit curious to know what happen so how about you tell me while we're on the road" said Sylvia. When the wedding reception was over the newlyweds thanks all of their friends for coming to their wedding and for all of the lovely gifts they received. Goofy and Sylvia got into the car and behind the car was a sign that said, "Just Married" along with strings of tin cans tied to the bumper. Goofy and Sylvia drove off as they waved bye to their friends and family as they began their drive to Lake Destiny Idaho.

Author's Note: Hooray Goofy and Sylvia are finally married. I decided to add the song Shake your Groove thing which most of you know was the song and dance that was added to An Extremely Goofy Movie. Shake your groove thing was written in 1978 by a singing duo Peaches and Herb. All credit for that song goes to them. I just thought it would be awesome to include it in this story. There was something I forgot to mention for a while now. I was researching Goofy's real name a while back and I found out he has a few including George G. Goof. I don't know why but I decided to pick that one because I guess it made sense to me. I plan on updating this story soon instead of ending right here because I got an idea before I conclude this story. Please stay tune for my next update. Peace out from Princesspeach102!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 Honeymoon and a new member of the Goofy family

While Goofy and Sylvia were driving to their honeymoon Goofy told Sylvia what happened on his father son trip with Max. "So let me get this straight you wanted to take Max fishing because he got in trouble at school for interrupting an assembly by performing like the famous powerline and the principal made it sound worst so to strengthen the connection between the two of you taking the same fishing trip with your dad was the best idea until you found out that Max changed the route on the map you and your father use and had you go on the road to Los Angeles. After that your car ends up floating down a river after it was driven off the road and while you guys were floating down Max told you why he did what he did at his old High School because of a girl and you decided to help him out and the next thing you know the both of you are heading down a waterfall and he saves you by using the perfect cast. Then you guys headed to that Powerline concert and end up on stage with him and Max finally tells that girl he wanted to impress the truth and they went out together?" asked Sylvia. "That's right and its one trip I'll never forget about ever! Now I want to show you Lake Destiny Idaho because it's not just a great place for fishing couples can rent collages and enjoy the many things to have a romantic time" answered Goofy. "You know what I can't wait until we get there even more now" exclaimed Sylvia as Goofy continued to drive. When they arrived Goofy picked Sylvia up bridal style and carried her inside. "You know what I've been looking forward to do?" Sylvia winked as Goofy got the hint and put Sylvia down on the bed.

Goofy and Sylvia were kissing deeply as they began to remove each other's clothes. As Goofy and Sylvia were in bed together making love and moaning in delight Sylvia touched her new husband in a certain spot that made him moan out, "Yaaaaaaa-hoo-hoo-hoo-hooey!" For their entire honeymoon Goofy and Sylvia fell more in love with each other than ever before. They took walks, boat rides and enjoy lovely meals together including a nice brunch on the last day of their honeymoon. A few weeks after returning home from their honeymoon and moving in together since they became husband and wife Sylvia wasn't feeling well and as the concern and loving husband Goofy took his wife to the doctor. After Sylvia spoke with the doctor and did some test Sylvia told Goofy some exciting news as she placed his hand on her stomach. "Are you really….?" Goofy began to ask and Sylvia said, "Yes I am. You're going to be a father for the 2nd time." Goofy was smiling as he kissed his wife on her stomach and told her that he couldn't wait until the birth of their new son or daughter.

The End

Author's Note: I finally made it to the end. Just like the first Goofy Movie had a squeal I plan on a squeal to this story as well. After all I bet all of you are wondering how is Max going to react to becoming a big brother and will the child be a boy or a girl? If you have any ideas let me know. Please stay tune for the next time I write a story. One more thing this chapter had a bit of mature context in it and I hope that most of you are mature and not say anything negative about it. Peace out from Princesspeach102!


End file.
